Vistiors and Magic
by PhoenixQuaffle
Summary: The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are in for a surprise. An old friend of Dumbledore's comes to visit, and he brings along a few extras! Who are they, and why do the muggleborns seem to recognise them!
1. Chapter 1

It was the first of September, and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were waiting for Professor Dumbledore to begin the feast. It had been a long train ride from platform 9 and ¾ and most of the students were hungry, especially those for Gryffindor house. All of the first years had been sorted and it seemed to the students that the Headmaster had forgotten to start the feast. After a few loud and obnoxious grumbles from a select few students, Dumbledore stood, and made his way in front of the sea of students. Quickly the students quieted down, and Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome back to second through the seven years, and welcome to your first year at Hogwarts, first years. Before we begin the feast I have a few start of term announcements. Firstly the Forbidden Forest is just that, FORBIDDEN, so no one is to enter it, unless of course you have a teacher with you," At this the entire hall watched as Professor McGonagall glared at the back of the Headmaster's head.

"Secondly, we are going to have some visitors this year. One is a dear friend of mine, and the rest are friends of his. You are to all treat them with respect. One of these visitors will also be joining classes with the seventh years and learning to control her magic. Now I must warn you, do not judge our visitors at first glance, there is more to each and every one of them than meets the eye. Also, while they may look like you, they are older than even I, I will let you decide when you meet them who is the immortal one."

Whispers began to spread throughout the Great Hall, and none of the students seemed to notice that there was now food on the tables, to busy trying to work out who these visitors could possibly be. Soon enough though the Great Hall was once again filled with the sound of students happily eating and asking each other about theirs summers.

Two weeks passed and the so called visitors had yet to arrive. The students of Hogwarts were beginning to wonder if Dumbledore had only said it to have something new to begin his start of year speech. Even some of the staff were starting to wonder as well. Where were the visitors Dumbledore seemed so insistent on? At lunch time Dumbledore announced that every student and staff member were to be at the Great Hall and 6:30 sharp. Before leaving everyone to wonder what was going on.

By 6:25 that evening the entire school was seated and waiting for whatever it was Dumbledore wanted them there for. No one dared to speak, fearing something was wrong. After a few long minutes Dumbledore stood and made his way to the front of the room.

"The reason that I asked you to all be here is because our visitors will be arriving tonight, and I wanted to say a few things before they did. First, our muggleborn, and possibly our half-blood students may know of most of our visitors, with the exception of one. Second the reason that our visitors have yet to arrive is because time moves much slower where they are from." Once again whispers began to spread throughout the Great hall. "Lastly," Said Dumbledore, ignoring the whispers around him, "I would like you all to be very polite when they arrive, which will be any second now."

Slowly the whispering stopped and the Great Hall grew silent, even Peeves stopped his constant chatter and waited. For a few moments it felt as if nothing would happen, but than there was a flash of light, and every one listened as they began to hear voices.

"Would you stop complaining, and listen to what Gandalf is trying to tell us you three!"

"But Uncle we are listening, we can just listen and talk, and play pranks on the rest of you at the same time!"

The voices died out again, but there was still a slight murmur coming from all around. Slowly Dumbledore rose from his chair and stood in front of the staff table. A small smile slowly growing on his face.

Suddenly a man all in grey appeared out of thin air. He was quite tall, with a staff and large grey hat on his head. Removing the hat from his head the man made his way towards Dumbledore.

"Well you took your time." Smirked Dumbledore. The old man merely scowled at him and replied,

"You have not met Elrond's youngest daughter or Thorin Oakensheild's nephews yet!"

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle, it had been a long time since he had seen his old friend. It also seemed that some of the students brought up by muggles were beginning to realize just who had appeared in front of them.

"That's Gandalf the Grey!" Cried Dean Thomas from Gryffindor table.

"Yes I am!" Gandalf replied looking up to the roof. It seemed to have vanished, and the occupants of the Great Hall could see what looked to be a group of people standing in a circle looking down at them.

"You go first.," said one.

"I don't wanna bloodly go first!" Cried another.

"Oh for Aule sake! Move out of the way! The lot of you!"

Quickly the figures around the circle dissappeared and a girl jumped through and landed next to Gandalf. She shot Gandalf a dazziling smile before turning back to the hole in the roof. The group of men were back and looking at her in shock.

"And you call yourselves men!" The girl laughed.

Some of the men seemed to grow annoyed at that and as one they all jumped through the hole, the girl darting out of the way with a gleeful laugh, as they all landed where she had been standing just moments before. The Great Hall was filled with grumbles from the the pile of men now laying in the middle of the room, and the laughter of the girl.

"Was that really nessacery Eleanor?" Questioned Gandalf.

"Yep!" Eleanor replied skipping over to help the men.

Slowly the men stood one by one and made their way to stand next to Gandalf. The students and staff of Hogwarts watching interestedly. Soon the group of visitors were standing in row in front of every one, and Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Allow me to indtroduce our guests to you!"

Everybody in the Great Hall seemed to hold their breathes as they waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"Please welcome Gandalf the Grey, Eleanor, daughter of Lord Elrond, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, and the Company of Thorin Oakensheild!"


	2. AN

Dear Readers,

I have been getting some negative feedback for this story, and I would just like to say that I am not forcing anyone to read my stories, they are purely for entertainment! I DO NOT write them to follow the storyline of the actual stories, I write them for fun. They are for me to not only practice my writing skill, but also for others entertainment.

I understand that not everyone is going to like some of the stories that I post, and that I completely fine, we all have different tastes in what we read, but please refrain from telling me that I should not use an OC in MY stories. Other people do and it is not fair to tell me not to!

So in conclusion if you don't like one of my stories that's fine, I am not making you read it! Sorry for the rant but I needed to get this off my chest. I will update soon it I get a few positive reviews.

Love PhoenixQuaffle


End file.
